An automation track system of a semiconductor manufacturing facility is very difficult to access to complete preventive maintenance and repairs. This raises several concerns such as, e.g., longer downtimes for work, increased safety risks, and less reliable repairs or increased rework.
In order to maintain a high level of through-put in the semiconductor manufacturing bays, for example, the automation system in the bay needs to minimize any down time. A potentially large source of downtime for the automation system in the bay stems from repairs to track sensors and the preventive maintenance required to be performed on the track. The current solution to maintaining the track and replacing sensors is to use ladders to access the track. This can be time consuming since it requires the ladders to be continually moved as one moves down the track and raises safety concerns. This method of maintenance also leads to excessive down time for the bay.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein.